


Lost in the Figures

by flash0flight



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NSFW, Smut, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 01:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash0flight/pseuds/flash0flight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's utterly lost in the numbers of a new project when Steve decides it's time for him to drop the work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in the Figures

**Author's Note:**

> My Tony is a bad influence. I love her. Again, I don't usually smut, so I apologise if it's off.

If it were possible, Tony’s sure he would see the world in numbers on nights like this.

The holograms and HUDs glow around him, surrounding him in a brilliant blue light that matches the disk in his chest, bright and humming. As much a part of him as anything else. But that’s neither here not there, not as the genius dissolves into numbers, into equations and schematics, into the numbers and systems and problems on his displays. The knowledge that he is, hilariously enough, stark naked in his lab, that the lights in front of him are bright enough for him to work, but dim enough that most of the lab is engulfed in darkness, none of that takes root in his mind. It’s somewhere around three o’clock, he knows, but that’s just another number to be forgotten, to be replaced by a formula, a possibility, something to counteract—

“ Again? “

A familiar voice purrs behind him, breaks a small part of him out of his world, drawing him back to the present where a pair of arms are encircling his waist, strong and steady. Arms he’d found himself waking up in a few hours earlier, skin against skin, warm and soft and fuzzy. Some nights, they both pulled each other apart in all the best ways. And as a result, the genius would wake up murmuring numbers and running some fresh project through his mind that he could never have thought of otherwise. And within minutes, Tony would be in the lab, murmuring and creating in his head while he woke up his HUDs, brought some part of JARVIS back up to run with him.

And Steve thought he was bad for Tony’s work ethic.

“ I couldn’t—Up to the third, exponentially—wait shit—“ Tony’s train of thought runs wild as he struggles to decide where he needs to be. The numbers are like a torrent in his mind, fresh and new and brilliantly bright, all brought up by the feeling of being completely undone, left raw and fresh by the man who was now nosing at his shoulder. This was a reoccurring problem, where one would leave him so undone that the other took over, and it takes a while to balance.

“ Tony, c’mon. You’ve been here for hours. “ Steve murmurs against his skin, and he can feel it. He can feel Steve’s breath against his flesh, can feel his lips pressing here and there. “ Let’s go back upstairs. “

“ I—Steve I’m just—Gotta finish this—“ Tony responds in half sentences as his eyes dark around at the displays, but something is slipping away, he’s losing it, and once upon a time maybe it would have bothered him a little more. But the more Steve presses his lips against Tony’s skin, against the back of his neck, into his hair, on the side of his neck, the more Tony finds the big formulas and equations are falling away. Leaving behind raw, pure numbers.

And with the world falling away around him, Tony finds himself able to concentrate purely on the fact that, while it’s perfectly normal for him to have wandered into the lab without pulling on some pants, in a daze and determined to work, the fact that Steve is as naked as he is—well, that’s not something that happens every day.

“ A little overeager? “ Tony’s voice shifts as he finally leans away from his work, despite the instincts that scream to keep going. But the work can wait, the world can wait, because he’s being held by a perfectly flawless supersoldier who just so happens to be utterly exposed, and what the hell could possibly take precedence over that?

“ Can’t you tell? “ And that hint of smugness in the back of Steve’s voice sends shivers down the genius’ spine. The arms around him tighten, drawing him back against the lips on his neck, lips that part when Steve decides his gentle kisses just aren’t enough, and suddenly their bodies are flush together and he can feel all of it. The heat, the slightest sounds leaving his Steve’s mouth as he presses them into Tony’s skin, the smallest shifts of his hands on Tony’s hips.

Numbers come rushing back as Tony finds his head leaning to the side, giving Steve full access to undo him as much as he pleases. And that’s all Steve needs to go to town, to latch onto that one spot at the base of Tony’s neck, just by his collarbone, and to suck and to bite until moans leave Tony’s lips. And in the middle of his daze, Tony’s dimly aware that the soldier is half-hard and his hips are rotating slowly, pressing against him, needy and aggressive in all the best ways.

“ Finally gonna—ngh—christen the lab, are we? “ Tony manages to groan as Steve finally lets go. His breath is close, though, blowing against Tony’s now tingling skin, and he wants more. He wants it all. Right now.

“ Unless you think you can wait until we get to the bedroom. “ Steve practically growls in response, making it clear that he does not want to wait that long, and if Tony’s honest – and in these situations, of course he always is – neither does he.

“ Definitely not. M’all yours, soldier. “ Tony mumbles hopelessly, a hand leaving the HUD and reaching back, fingers tangling in Steve’s tussled hair, drawing him close for a kiss. Hungry and desperate, full of aching and need and want. And it only takes a moment until Steve’s in control, fingers pressing fresh bruises into his hips, making sure Tony knows that he will have everything he needs.


End file.
